<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Potential by Fangirlwriting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257191">Potential</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlwriting/pseuds/Fangirlwriting'>Fangirlwriting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, I mean it's Shadow Weaver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:14:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlwriting/pseuds/Fangirlwriting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shadow Weaver has a problem, and in hindsight, it's no surprise where it comes from.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora &amp; Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Catra &amp; Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Potential</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was something special about this child.  Shadow Weaver was sure of it.  Adora had potential.  Potential she would obviously need help to unlock.  This is where Shadow Weaver would come into play.  She could mold this child into the realization of her full potential.  Hordak did not give opportunities like this easily, and she would have to take advantage of this one she had been given.</p>
<p>There was, however, one problem.  It came from the child herself, and her loyalty to the failure known as Catra.</p>
<p>It was indeed possible that it was partly Shadow Weaver’s own fault for refusing to check this blossoming relationship when it had started.  As an infant Adora was drawn to Catra, but Shadow Weaver had failed to see this as anything exceptional.  After all, Adora had often played with other children too, Lonnie being a common playmate as well as Rogelio and sometimes Kyle.  While it was true that Catra rarely, if ever, played with others aside from Adora, how could she have been expected to pay attention to one as inconsequential as Catra?</p>
<p>However, she did hold herself accountable when failing to stop the growing relationship between Adora and Catra as they aged.  Shadow Weaver made an effort to raise Adora on her own, instead of allowing her to fend for herself in the nursery until she was ready to be trained as a soldier, as was traditional in the Horde.  She had not expected her to bring Catra along for everything.  This was an issue, one that Shadow Weaver needed to resolve.</p>
<p>It would not be terribly hard to convince Catra that Adora did not care for her, but the stubbornness present in her would very likely make her confront Adora about it, and that would both expose her as having lied.  Convincing Adora that Catra did not care for her, as an alternative, would be much harder, and would take time.</p>
<p>However… perhaps it was possible that Catra could be of some use.  Adora seemed to overpower her in multiple ways, and if Shadow Weaver nurtured that and used Catra as both an example and a cautionary tale, it could eventually raise Adora levels above Catra as well as potentially give rise to feelings of inferiority in Catra.  This could in turn strengthen Adora in other ways and help her grow.  Using Catra as an example held promise…</p>
<p>This would likely mean that Shadow Weaver would have to take Catra under her wing as well, and mother her in the same way she did Adora, but she could live with dealing with her if it meant what was best for Adora.</p>
<p>Shadow Weaver often pulled Adora away from the care of the nursery to have dinner with her.  Both Adora and Catra had one month left before they were moved from the nursery to the barracks, which was unfortunately late but still long enough to set a standard.  So that evening, Shadow Weaver brought both Adora and Catra with her out of the nursery.  Catra was surprised, but as expected, did not want to pass up on the chance being offered her.</p>
<p>Once they arrived in the room where Shadow Weaver and Adora ate dinner, Shadow Weaver pulled up another chair and set it facing the corner on the side of the table Adora sat on.  Shadow Weaver took the seat on the opposite side and directed Adora to the chair she normally sat in.</p>
<p>“You are both set to begin training in a month,” Shadow Weaver said as they all began to eat.</p>
<p>Adora started smiling and began to go on about how excited she was, and Shadow Weaver spared half a second to look over at Catra.  She was awkwardly fidgeting with her food bar, clearly not used to being here.</p>
<p>Shadow Weaver looked over at Adora again as she finished her statement with an excited “…It’s going to be fun!”</p>
<p>“Adora, there is greater opportunity than fun.” Shadow Weaver said.  “You must learn how to look for it.”</p>
<p>“Greater opportunity?” Adora asked, taking her time on the phrase, seeming to want to pronounce it correctly.</p>
<p>“Of course.  Are you aware of what a Force Captain is?” Shadow Weaver asked.</p>
<p>Adora shook her head.</p>
<p>“Force Captains can lead a team of their own.  They take on Princesses and rebel bases to gain control for the Horde.”</p>
<p>“Force Captains… defeat Princesses?” Adora asked, her eyes growing wide.</p>
<p>“Indeed.” Shadow Weaver said.  “There is greatness in you, Adora.  You could very easily become a Force Captain if you train hard and take it seriously.”</p>
<p>Adora nodded, still gazing at Shadow Weaver like she had just given her her life’s purpose.  In a way, she had.</p>
<p>They talked of other things throughout the rest of the dinner.  Adora was bursting with excitement about finally knowing how to read, and Catra spoke up about how the books they read were all about evil Princesses, and she wanted to read something else.</p>
<p>“We like our learning to be based in fact, Catra.” Shadow Weaver said.  “We also don’t encourage stories of fiction here in the Horde.  I expected you to know that by now.”</p>
<p>Catra shrunk a little under Shadow Weaver’s disapproving gaze.  Shadow Weaver lingered just long enough for it to sink in before turning back to Adora.</p>
<p>“It is indeed as impressive for one as young as you to be able to read, Adora.”</p>
<p>“Oh, well Catra can read too.” Adora said, pointing at Catra, who smiled up at Shadow Weaver.  “I mean, not as well as me, but still.”</p>
<p>“I am aware, which is why I was not speaking to Catra.” Shadow Weaver said.  “I am sure if you study hard, Adora, you will well go past your potential.”</p>
<p>“What does potential mean?” Adora asked, her gaze becoming a curious one.</p>
<p>Shadow Weaver smiled, although Adora couldn’t see it behind her mask.  “You will find out.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>